


How All Hell Breaks Loose

by Mixk



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Charles' relationship status is revealed one morning over a wardrobe mishap, during their sixth year. Erik is furious, Logan is ecstatic, and Charles is exasperated. </p><p>HP AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	How All Hell Breaks Loose

Charles is nearly out of breath when he plops down beside Hank in their charms class, hair disheveled and cheeks flushed from exertion. Professor Flitwick does not notice Charles being a minute late, thankfully, and acknowledges his presence with a nod. The short man stops in his tracks, however, and studies Charles intently, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Mr. Xavier, make sure you change your tie when you get the chance," he says as he summons one of his books with a flick of his wrist. "I won't have one of my brightest students get confused with a Gryffindor."

Charles glances at his tie, as the rest of the class does, his ears growing hot when he sees the crimson and golden colors of the tie he's wearing. Images of the previous night flash in his mind in quick succession, the memory of Logan's piercing gaze and strong body overwhelming him and making him blush even further.

"Why in the name of Merlin are you wearing a Gryffindor tie?" Hank whispers, looking genuinely confused, bless his heart. Charles chooses to ignore Hank's question, letting the latter come up with his own theories on the matter. He struggles to listen to their head of House develop further on non-verbal spells during class, his lack of sleep catching up to him now that the adrenaline rush from his run dies down. If there is one thing Charles is well aware of, though, it's Erik Lehnsherr's burning gaze throughout the entire period, his intimidating glare making Charles increasingly uncomfortable.

He does his best to ignore Erik as well as the gossip among the other students about his wardrobe mishap, while listening to Professor Flitwick and scribbling down notes. The class goes about as best as Charles could have hoped, considering, right until the end. As they are gathering their things, Charles' tie—well, Logan's tie, technically—combusts in an instant, leaving nothing but ashes and smoke behind. 

"Woah, Charles, are you all right?" Hank asks, wand at the ready to stop any residual flame.

Charles is shocked, his gaze flickering from the vanishing ashes—thanks to Hank—to Erik's scowling face.

"Mr. Lehnsherr, while that wandless combustion charm was impressively executed, I still heard you and cannot condone that kind of attitude toward a fellow student, even if you did us all a service. 10 points from Slytherin."

Professor Flitwick merely gives Erik and Charles a glance before returning his attention to his notes for his next class. Flitwick's raised eyebrow at Charles feels a lot like a silent reprimand, and the worst part of it is that Charles actually feels like he deserves it.

Charles shoots Erik a glare of his own before he stomps out of the room, furious, with Hank close behind. It's a good thing Logan was not in their class, Charles thinks. He can only imagine the battlefield Logan and Erik would have made of Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"What was that all about?"

Charles regrets not discussing the recent events of his complicated love life with Hank as it happened, not having the courage to tell his best friend everything now. Poor Hank had better things to think about, after all, what with all the N.E.W.T. classes he's taking. 

"Can I tell you later, Hank? We're going to be late for Transfiguration," Charles tells him, wondering whether he has time to get back to the tower to get another tie before their next period. Seeing how Charles' morning has started, it only seems befitting that Erik manages to catch up to them, running up ahead to stand before them.

"Charles, a word, please?" Erik asks as he puts a hand on his arm.

"No," Charles replies, shrugging Erik's hand off, and does his best to avoid Erik's steely eyes. He hates how Erik still makes his heart beat fast, how he can still make Charles feel so vulnerable. Seeing how the universe is keen on making Charles' life miserable today, Logan appears around the corner, holding Charles' tie in his hand.

Logan walks past Erik, just short of shoving the latter, up until he steps into Charles' space. Charles watches the scene with renewed focus, ready to intervene in case Logan and Erik explode into an impromptu duel.

"Hey, I wanted to give you this," Logan mutters as he hands Charles his tie, his face hiding none of his contempt at Erik's nearby presence, but Charles is impressed by the control Logan is showing. Charles appreciates Logan's civil attitude, for he half-expected Logan to claim him right there and then in some over the top gesture in front of everyone—and Erik in particular. 

"Thank you," Charles whispers as he proceeds to put his tie on, adding hastily, "You should go."

"I'll see you later," Logan nods, planting a quick kiss on Charles' cheek before walking away. Logan's departure reveals one angry Erik in its wake, the latter taking a few strides towards Logan.

"I'm challenging you to a duel, Howlett," Erik shouts across the hallway, attracting the attention of the other students. "Midnight, by the lake."

"Erik! This is ridiculous, we're all prefects, for crying out loud!" Charles says, grabbing Erik's robe sleeve. He had not expected things to get out of hand so soon, he and Logan only started dating officially a week ago. He had hoped, perhaps a bit naively, to keep this from everyone for as long as possible, precisely because of an event like this one.

"You're on, Lehnsherr," Logan says, a feral grin spreading across his face. "Think you can handle me?"

"You'll be greatly surprised if you're going with this mindset," Erik retorts. "Whoever wins gets Charles."

"Oh, bub, but I already have him," Logan shoots back, arms folded across his chest as he approaches Erik. Charles watches with horror as everyone's attention is once again turned to him, and the whole scene is so abhorrent he almost expects it to be a nightmare from which he will soon awake.

"Well, at least I don't need an explanation from you anymore," Hank tells Charles, which is really the only upside to this whole affair. Charles pinches the bridge of his nose, the headache he's been nursing earlier having now fully blown into a migraine. 

"Stop this right now," Charles orders, stepping between the two of them so he can lower his voice, "I am not some prize to be won!"

"Already accepted the duel, Charles," Logan says with a softer tone, making the effort to at least look apologetic. He offers Charles a lopsided smile, and cups his cheek, thumb brushing the skin as he's wont to do. "Don't worry, I'll win for you."

"I don't want either of you to win!" Charles exclaims, beyond appalled by the thought alone of two people actually fighting over him. Sure, Logan and Erik have been competing for quite some time now, most recently over him, but it's never come to wands. Until now.

"Until tonight, Howlett," Erik says, completely ignoring Charles, and Logan returns the words before they both walk away, leaving Charles alone with Hank as everyone else resumes their lives now that the show is over.

"Hank, what have I done to deserve this?" 

"You stood out because of your brilliant mind, and you're a big flirt," Hank replies matter-of-factly as they resume their walk towards Professor McGonagall's class. "A deadly combination."

"I hate you," Charles groans, though he can't actually deny Hank's claims. To top things off, Charles can already say goodbye to another full night of sleep, for he has no choice but to be present at the duel for damage control. 

He should have listened to his mother—and Raven, who will no doubt immensely enjoy telling him she'd told him so—and kept it in his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Logan, Charles, Erik and Hank are 6th years. This takes place a few years before Harry comes to Hogwarts. I plan to write more in this universe in the future, feel free to give me some ideas to add to my list ! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
